The Wings
BlackswanWhiteswan here! This is about five different clans, Wingclan, Powerclan, Elementalclan, Wishclan, and Mindclan # Wingclan: Cats Have wings # Powerclan: Powers # Elementalclan: The power of Elements # Wishclan: The Power to grant wishes # Mindclan: The power to read minds But There is a cat in Wing clan who has all sorts of different powers form each clan, her name is Lapiskit (wings) she has wings, the power to read minds, the power to grant wishes, the power to use powers and elements too, and the power to shapeshift The Wings/Characters Prologue "Pinkleaf!" said a pale tom with blue eyes and pale wings Pinkleaf a beautiful pink she-cat with green stripes and wings ran into the nursery "I'm here Wingstar!" she told the pale tom she had herbs in her mouth, looked at the blue she-cat with icy blue eyes and blue wings "It's going to be all right Bluewing" she said as she put a stick in the blue she-cat's mouth. Bluewing's icy blue eyes held pain and fear, but she nodded. She knew she had to stay strong for her kits and her mate, Wingstar "Push!" Bluewing pushed and came out a beautiful white she-cat with creamy wings and paws "There you go" said Pinkleaf "Push again!" she commanded. Out came a beautiful silver and white she-cat with icy hanging on her fur and feathers, she set it down by the mother's side along with the other kit "One more time" she told Bluewing "Push!" and out came a beautiful light blue she-cat with blue wings, it had diamonds on her wings and fur "There you go" said Pinkleaf as she sat back and watched Wingstar sit by his mate, Bluewing. "What should we name them?" asked Bluewing with a weak purr "Angelkit" he pointed to the white she-cat with creamy wings and paws "Icekit" he said to the silver and white she-cat Bluewing purred "I love them" she said and looked at the small she-cat "How about Lapiskit" she whispered to her mate Wingstar purred "I love it" he said and smiled at his mate and kits "They are beautiful" he told his mate, his eyes gleamed with happiness Pinkleaf purred and watched the kits, but her eyes kept drifting to Lapiskit, suddenly a voice whispered in Pinkleaf's ear The Lapis will hold all the powers in her paws, elements, power, wish, mind and wings. She will save the clans from the Raven Chapter 1 "Lapiskit!" said Angelkit, who was looking at her sister "Arn't you going to play with us?" she asked with a frown Lapiskit turned and looked at her sister, Angelkit and Icekit "I guess" she shrugged and looked at them, her light blue eyes fluttered in the breeze. She looked at her sisters, Icekit has beautiful white fur and wings, with silvers on them too but she has ice crystals hanging down on her fur, Angelkit's beautiiful white creaming adn white fur shined in the sun. They both are beautiful just like her. "Well I wanna play!" said Aneglkit "We wanna fly!" Icekit nodded "You are always just sitting there looking around the clearing!" she muttered "Well I'm sorry" muttered Lapiskit "I'm sorry if I looking around the clearing, I'm sorry that I dont pay attention to you guys!" she sighed dramatically "You dont control me" she said "And we are not aloud to fly right now!" she said "Daddy says no" she said and looked over to were her father, Wingstar was talking to there mother, Bluewind "Well Daddy cant tell me what to do!" hissed Icekit Idiot Lapiskit flinched and looked at Icekit "I am not an idiot!" she hissed Icekit looked at her weridly "I said that in my head" she hissed Lapiskit shrugged and walked away from her siblings, she wanted to have some time by herself, but she accidentally bumped into Pinkleaf "Oh I'm so sorry Pinkleaf!" said Lapiskit "Oh your fine Lapiskit" purred Pinkleaf "What's wrong?" she asked with a tilt of her head "Well Angelkit is not an angel at all, same with Icekit they want to fly, but your not aloud to fly until your an apprentice!" she said "I am just irritated, I just want be by my self" she said with a sigh "but I dont want to get into it, what are you doing Pinkleaf?" she asked looking at the herbs, her sapphire lapis lazuli blue eyes looked at them "Well I am just collecting and sorting herbs" she told her "Oh" Pinkleaf purred "Lapiskit!" Lapiskit turned around and saw her father, Wingstar coming to her "Yes father?" she asked him nicely "How are you" he smiled at her Lapiskit shrugged "Nothing much" she told him "Just really bored, and Angelkit and Icekit say that they can fly which they can not" "They are too young" said Bluewing who was by her mate "That's what I said!" siad Lapiskit and then shook her head. "When can I become an apprentice?" she asked him "When you become 6 moons" purred Wingstar "But I supose you can go into the territory with me later" He smiled down at her daughter "Really!" said Lapiskit happily Wingstar nodded with a purr "Yes later though, now Lapiskit you go play with your siblings while I talk to Pinkleaf" he said Lapiskit nodded "Okay" she said to her father but as she walked away, she made she she could hear there conversation "Are you sure?" whispered Bluewind "Are you sure she has those powers? No one in a clan has had powers that clans have. Are you sure that is what Dreamclan told you?" Pinkleaf nodded "Dreamclan told me when the kits were born, only Lapiskit will have those powers, she will have the different powers from Powerclan, has the powers like Elementclan, and she can grant wishes, and read minds" she whispered ''Is that why I could hear Icekit call me an idiot? Is t''h''at why I could hear everyone's thoughts in the clan? '' thought Lapiskit, Lapiskit wanted to hear more but Pinkleaf, Wingstar and Bluewind walked out of the medicine cat den, Lapiskit scrambled away before they could see her Chapter 2 "Let all cats old enough to fly join me underneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Lapiskit was sitting beside her sisters, Angelkit and Icekit, she looked around the clearing boredly, she sighed and wrapped a tail around her paws in her head she could hear the thoughts from her clan mates, she looked over at Pinkeleaf who was looking at Flamewing, which was werid because Pinkleaf was thinking Flamewing was handsome while Flamewing was thinking Pinkleaf was beautiful. Lapiskit rolled her eyes she looked at Angelkit who was thinking who was going to be her mentor while Icekti was thinking about becoming leader one day "Like you will ever become one" she muttered to herself "Lapiskit, Angelkit, and Icekit step forward" Lapiskit stepped forward along with her sisters. "Angelkit you have reached your 6th moon and is ready to become an aprpentcie and learn the ways on how to fight and fly" said Wingstar "Untill you urn your warrior name you will be known as Angelpaw your mentor shall be Stormfire" he said Angelpaw steped forward and touched noses with her mentor "Icekit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw your mentor shall be Crowflight" he said Icepaw stepped forward and touched noses with her mentor Wingstar turnedh is eyes on Lapiskit "Lapiskit until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lapiskit your mentor shall be Flamewing" he smiled down at his daughter Lapispaw looked over at the deputy, Flamewing, she walked over to him and touched her nose with him "Lapispaw!" "Angelpaw!" "Icepaw!" "You ready?" said Famewing Lapispaw looked at her mentor, Flamewing and nodded scaredly "What are we going to do first?" she asked him "Fly" he smiled "First you will learn to fly" he told her Lapiswing nodded and headed out into the teritory with him "Now the first thing on flying is that you need to get into a hunting crouch" he told her "LIke this?" she asked and got into a hunting crouch "Yes!" he purred happily "Now I Want you to jump and flap your wings really hard" he said "Understood?" "Understood" sadid Lapispaw "You may start" he told her Lapispaw jumped and flapped her wings really hard, soon she was in the air "Good job!" he told her after she landed on the ground, and finished her flying training Lapispaw purred and she heard him say in his head ''Wow, this girl can learn fast! '' Lapispaw wanted to purr loudely but she kept her mouth shut "Enough training today" he said "Let's head back and you can rest for tomorrow" he purred Lapispaw nodded as they headed back to camp, Goldenpaw ran up to her "Congrats Lapispaw on becoming a apprentice" he smiled a handsome smile at her Lapispaw blushed and smiled at him "Thank you!" she purred happily "You go rest now" said Flamewing he said before heading to Wingstar's den Lapispaw watched Flamewing go confused "Come on Lapispaw!" said Goldenpaw "I will show you the best place to sleep!" he purred and headed to the apprentices den Lapispaw rolled her eyes and followed him, she looked around the clearing once more before heading into the apprentices den Chapter 3 "I cant believe him!" said Angelpaw who was looking at Icepaw "I thought he loved me!" she growled "Cant believe what?" asked Lapispaw who walked over to her sisters Icepaw looked at Lapispaw and rolled her eyes "Angelpaw is madly in love with Goldenpaw, I mean who wond'tn he's handsome" she laughed "Oh" said Lapispaw, she looked at her sister and went into Angelpaw's thoughts ''Why does Lapispaw get to sleep by Goldenpaw? He should be sleeping by me! '' Lapispaw flinched and went out of Angelpaw's thoughts "Goldenpaw's nice" she shurgged and purred "And totaly handsome!" she told them Icepaw nodded and rolled her eyes Lapispaw looked at Icepaw and went into her thoughts ''Who cares about Goldenpaw! Ravenpaw is super hot better then Goldenpaw! '' Lapispaw wanted to laugh but if her sister's knew about her reading people's thoughts they would think she was crazy! "Well I better go" she said to her sisters "I promised Pinkleaf I would go get her some herbs" she told them and headed out into the territory, while Lapispaw was walking around being bored and looking for herbs, she threw out a paw to grab the herbs but suddenly they turned to ice, Lapispaw's eyes widen and she backed away ''No! ''she ''Now I have ice powers and can read thoughs? ''she thought, she shook her head and looked around on how she would melt the ice from the plants, she looked at her paw and back at the frozen plants, she closed her eyes and thought of fire, when she opend her eyes she saw a fire ball in her hand she used it to melt the ice, and when the icy melted she thought of water and water was in her hand, so she threw the water on a tree. She sighed as it was over, she picked the herbs with her teeth and walked back to camp "Here you go Pinkleaf" she said setting down the wet leaves "Thank you Lapispaw" she said looking at the leaves "That's all I wanted" she smiled at her before turning back to her herbs "Hey Lapispaw!" said a voice Lapispaw's heart quicked as she herd that handsome honey voice, she turned around and saw Goldenpaw "Hey Goldenpaw!" she purred as she saw him eating with Ravenpaw and Swiftpaw, she looked at Swiftpaw and back at Ravenpaw who was looking at him wth deadly red eyes, and she shrugged off the glare Angelpaw was giving her, she walked over to him "What's up?" she smiled at him "Nothing much" he purred "I was just wondering if you would like to share this bird with me?" "I would love too" she smiled at him and sat down by him, she took a bite of the bird "So how's training?" asked Goldenpaw "Good" she purred to him "Dont you become a warrior today?" she asked him with a tilt of her head "Yep!" he purred "What do you think my warrior name will be?" he asked Lapispaw thought for a momment "How about Goldenheart?" she asked "or Goldenwings" she purred looking at his golden wings "I love Goldenwings, I hope it's Goldenwings" he smiled at her "Let all cat's old enough to fly join me under neath high rock for a clan meeting!" Lapispaw finished her bite and walked over with Goldenpaw "Goldenpaw, Swiftpaw, and Ravenpaw please step forward. Do you promise to protect your clan with the cost of your life?" he asked "I do" said Goldenpaw "I do" said Swiftpaw" I do" said Ravenpaw "Then by the powers of Dreamclan I give you your warrior name, Ravenpaw from this moment you shall be known as Ravenflight, Swiftpaw from this momment you shall be known as Swiftstrike and Goldenpaw from this momment you shall be known as Goldenwings!" he said "I welcome you a full warrior of Wingclan!" "Goldenwings!" "Ravenflight!" "Swiftstrike!" Lapispaw purred as she cheered for her clanmates Chapter 4